Oh My Captain
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Bubbly Kiku is attracted her captain, Kensei where he allows his affection to go further. I don't own Kiku.


"Muguruma-Taicho!" The blonde, bubbly third seat of the 9th Division burst into her captain's room; uninvited, she ran over to the silver haired male who sat in the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The 9th Division captain, Kensei Muguruma, sighed heavily before opening his brown eyes to start into her brown ones. "What is that you want, Hirako-chan?"

Kiku huffed a bit, releasing him from her grip before crossing her arms over her chest. "You mean I can't just come and see you, Taicho?"

He raised his eyebrow at that moment, keeping his arms crossed. He sighed heavily, she sounded like Mashiro. "Fine, if that's what you want to do. Just next time at least knock on the door before just coming in."

She gave him a big smile, clasping her hands together. She was happy that he would allow her to bother…visit him. "Awe, Taicho! Thank you so very much! You know I'd love to come and visit you whenever I'd get the chance."

Kensei put one his hands on his forehead before shaking it. He reached up his other hand, waving her towards the door.

Kiku cheerfully ran back to captain's room, knocking lightly on the door before she burst in; without waiting for a response. "Muguruma-Taicho!" she ran into the room, looking for him.

Kensei walked out of a back room, rubbing the back of his head. "You're being too loud, Hirako-chan."

She tilted her head to the side before running up to him. "Awe, but I wanted to let you know I was here."

He groaned slightly, looking down at the much smaller girl in front of him. He put his hand on top of her head before moving passed her and took a seat on the floor.

Kiku blinked a bit, her cheeks flushed a bit. She quickly followed behind him, sitting down on the floor next to him. "Um…Muguruma-Taicho…I was um…" she started, fiddling with her fingers. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the moment as she looked up at him slightly.

Kensei looked over at her, raising his eyebrow. What was she going on about? His cheeks had a light hint of pink on them. She was certainly a very cute girl, especially when she was being shy about something. He put his hand on her cheek, giving her a smile. "What is that you want to tell me?"

She laughed nervously before waving her hands, "Oh! I-it's nothing! J-just forget that I was even going to say something."

He blinked a couple of times, leaning back on his free hand. He tilted his head to the side, "I would like to know what you were going to say."

Kiku looked down a bit, trying to hide her red face. "I…well I…"

Kensei leaned forward once again, lifting her chin up. He looked around a bit, leaning down to place his lips against hers in a light kiss before pulling back.

Her eyes widened a bit at that moment, her face become redder, as if it could have gotten anymore red. She put her hands up to her heart, staring at her captain. "T-taicho…what was that for?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Because I wanted to. You did happen to look cute."

Kiku leaned back a bit at what he said to her. Cute? Her? Was he being crazy at that moment? "Don't say such things, Taicho."

Kensei leaned a little closer to her, "Why not? It's true, Hirako-chan."

She straightened up a bit as she felt his breath against her. She turned her head a bit to look at him. Innocently enough, she pressed her lips against his.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, deepening the kiss between them. He moved them down a bit, causing her Shihakusho to fall off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

Kiku placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back a bit, before pulling her Shihakusho over her chest. "W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want to do." Kensei replied to her, staring at her.

She looked down at herself for a moment before looking back up at him. Was she even ready for that type of commitment? She did love her captain and she did want to be with him; in any sense of the meaning. She just never thought about the possibility of it actually happening. "T-taicho…"

He raised his eyebrow as she began to speak again, "Yes?"

Kiku bit her lower lip, moving a bit where she sat. She felt so embarrassed at that moment. "I…I…want to do it."

Kensei blinked a couple of times, leaning closer to her again. "Are you sure about this?" She simply nodded her head. He kissed her passionately, gently laying her down on the floor. His hands removing hers from her Shihakusho, gently messaging her breast, while one hand moved down her body, removing the bow that held her Shihakusho on her, and threw the ribbon to the side of them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out small noise into the kiss. She was still a bit embarrassed by the whole thing since it was going to be her first time; she was more embarrassed because it was with Kensei. She moved one of her hands down the outline of his muscular chest. She stopped her finger at the belt that was wrapped around his waist.

He broke the kiss, looking down at where he hand was. Would she even notice his erection? She was close enough to it. He removed his hand from her breast to his belt, untying it. For a moment, he looked down at the naked petite woman underneath of him before pulling his hakama down a bit, revealing his fully erect manhood.

Kiku looked at him, her cheeks flushed as she moved her eyes down his body. Her legs tensed up a bit as if they were trying to tell her she wasn't ready.

Kensei sat up a bit, putting his hands on her knees, pushing them apart. He moved himself in between her legs, positioning himself at her warmth. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, pushing himself into her.

She let out a small gasp as he moved into her. Her body trembled a bit at the pain that went through her body. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. She didn't want to scream out from the pain that would probably be gone once they started.

He looked at her for a moment, examining her facial expression. Was she in pain? He hoped that things would be more pleasurable for her once they got started. He started to move his hips slowly against hers, wrapping his arms around her back.

Kiku let out a small moan as he moved, causing her to arch her back a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to keep him close as her hips moved against his.

Kensei grunted a bit as he moved his hips a little faster than before. His breathing was coming labored as he did so and he could hear that hers was doing the same thing.

Her moans had become a little louder with each thrust, he did. She leaned up a bit, kissing him slightly passionately. Her stomach clenched a bit as she pulled away from the kiss. She cried out his name as she released.

He pushed into her several more times, before pushing into as deeply as he could before he released his hot seed into her. He slumped down a bit, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Kensei!" Mashiro's voice came in loudly as the door opened. She blinked a couple of times, staring at her captain and the 3rd seat.

"Mashiro…wrong timing. Get out!" Kensei said, waving his hand to her. She blinked before leaving as quickly as she entered.


End file.
